Antenna poles or towers have long been in use for the transmission, reception and forwarding of radio and television signals. In addition, microwave antennas are in frequent demand and usage for cellular communications. Such poles generally range in height from 80 to 220 feet and more. Based on the variety of heights and load carrying capacities of these poles, pole diameters may vary greatly. Typically, these types of antenna poles range from approximately 1 to 5 feet in diameter. Furthermore, the poles may have a uniform diameter or be tapered from a thicker diameter at the bottom to a thinner one at the top.
The present invention relates to a support system for connecting antennas or antenna mounting arms to poles or other utility equipment, and more particularly, to a support system that is adaptable to provide a tight fit on poles with a wide range of design and diameters.